What's so Special About Today?
by Jenny1751
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, but Natsu doesn't seem to understand its importance. Poor Lucy, friends try to help but maybe Natsu is better off doing this alone? One-shot. NaLu. Submitted for the World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge # 3


**Well, I gotta admit that I enjoyed writing this. It may not be that fluffy but I hope you like it ^_^ I'm getting a bit rusty when it comes to making romance but I think I did okay here. This is my submission for the 3rd challenge of the World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge**

**Warning: I was multi-tasking, doing this and scrolling on tumblr so I guess I was in a cussing mood. So yeah, rated T for language. Just a wee bit though coz it might make others uncomfortable.**

**This has 2,066 words not including A/N.**

* * *

><p>It was Valentine's Day and everyone in the guild was in high spirits. Laxus and Cana were having a drinking contest, Mira and Freed were happily chatting, Ever and Elfman were bickering and Bisca and Alzack were playing with Asuka. It was seemingly an ordinary day but there was no doubt that love was in the air. Lots of women were wearing brand new accessories and holding roses that were given to them by their boyfriends while the guys were eating the sweets that their sweethearts personally made. Unfortunately though, not everyone was so lucky.<p>

"Yo, Mira! I'm hungry!" Natsu burst through the guild's doors causing heads to turn. Happy wasn't with him, most likely off trying to woo Charle again.

"Oh, Natsu." Mira paused her cooking to look at the young man. "Just give me a minute, alright? I'm a bit busy."

"Hm? What'cha doing?"

"I'm making cupcakes for Freed." she said. "By the way, what did you get for Lucy?"

". . ." Natsu blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? It's not her birthday."

Mira froze, shocked by the fire mage's words. Gray, Cana and Laxus who also happened to be nearby looked at him, all of them looked absolutely shocked. Natsu couldn't have . . .

"Natsu . . . don't tell me you didn't get Lucy anything for Valentine's Day." Mira said, sounding nervous.

"Please tell me you at least plan on taking her somewhere special tonight." Cana added.

Natsu's frown deepened. "Why? What's so special about today?"

"It's Valentine's Day, you moron." Gray facepalmed.

" . . . I guess a lotta people do act a bit weird during this time of year, but what's that gotta do with us?"

There was only silence as everyone in the group tried to find the right words to say.

"You're an idiot." Gray finally said.

"You pickin' a fight?!" the fire age yelled.

"_Natsu._" Mira spoke sternly. "Valentine's Day is a very important day for couples, especially girls. Lucy will definitely feel disappointed and even hurt if she finds out that you didn't do anything special today."

"She'll definitely get mad." Cana muttered.

Natsu only looked more confused. "Lucy never told e about anything today. Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Oi, there she is." Laxus said, jerking his head towards the guild doors where Lucy was entering, but she was seemingly busy talking with Levy who was showing her the beautiful bracelet that Gajeel made for her.

"Natsu, hide." Mira ordered.

"Wha- ?"

"_Now_."

Out of fear, Natsu quickly complied, jumping up the bar and hiding under it. Meanwhile, Lucy made her way towards the group who were trying t act natural.

"Lucy! Happy Valentine's Day." Of course, Mira was able to do that flawlessly.

"Hey, Mira. Good morning everyone." The blonde greeted the with a smile. "Hey, have you guys seen Natsu? I got him something for today, but he didn't stop by at my apartment today."

"Oh, well . . . maybe he's planning something special for you." the barmaid suggested, but much to their shock the blonde only laughed.

"Oh, c'mon, Mira. This is Natsu we're talking about. He probably doesn't understand the whole point of Valentine's Day."

"Eh? But that kinda sounds a bit . . ."

"Don't worry about it so much, I knew what I was getting myself into when I got into a relationship with Natsu." Lucy waved off her friend's concern.

"So you prepared yourself for a lotta disappointments, huh?"

Natsu was about to jump out of his hiding place and yell at Gray, but Mira knew him too well and delivered a kick that was almost enough to knock him out cold. Lucy was completely oblivious to all this of course.

"Well, I wouldn't really call it a disappointment . . ." she said sheepishly.

"But is it really alright? I mean, you look like the type who appreciates romance." Cana said.

"Yeah, well . . . I guess you're right. I'd really like it if Natsu can be a bit more sweet sometimes but I just don't think that's possible for him." she sighed. "But I guess you can't have it all. It's not like I'm not happy with the way things are right now."

"But you feel disappointed." Laxus added.

". . . Yeah, I guess I can't deny that." she crossed her arms, looking at the ground with a solemn look.

"It's nice of you to get him something despite knowing all that." Cana spoke up.

"Of course. He may be an idiot but he's still my boyfriend." she shrugged. "Well, I better go looking for him. I hope he hasn't gotten himself into much trouble."

Lucy walked away from them, and everyone in the group watched her in pity. Once she left the guild, probably off to search the restaurants around town, Natsu left his hiding place, rubbing his cheek where Mira had kicked him.

"You know, usually I don't really care about other people's relationship and I try not to be so blunt because I know you'll think I'm picking a fight but . . ." Laxus trailed off. "You don't deserve Lucy."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

"She's so nice and caring . . . what did she even see in you?" Cana sighed.

"Oi!" Natsu proceeded to glare at the both of them, but deep inside he was starting to think they were right. Lucy sounded a bit sad . . .

"Natsu." Mira spoke sternly. "You are going to give Lucy the Valentine's Day she deserves, if not then all my efforts of getting you two together will go to waste!"

"Ignoring that last part, at the very least, you should get her something special." Gray said.

"Yeah, it would make her happy." Cana nodded.

Natsu only grumbled. "Well, what am I supposed to get her?"

"Leave it to me!" Mira said confidently.

* * *

><p>"Did you like the cupcakes, Freed?" Mira smiled warmly at her boyfriend.<p>

"Yes, your cooking is really the best." Freed smiled back at her.

"Oi, Mira! What happened to the situation with Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Oh, I got some flowers and sweets for him to give to Lucy then I just gave him a few tips on spending the rest of the day with her. I put his gifts at the storage room so I told him to go get them." she said, looking proud of herself.

"Hmm, that so? . . . It was nice of you to buy those for their sake . . ."

"Oh, I didn't buy them." she dismissed the thought. "Some people . . . owed me a few favors."

". . . I don't wanna know."

"Yo, Mira!" Natsu called out and they turned to see him walking towards them empty-handed.

Mira blinked in confusion. "Natsu, where are the flowers?"

"Huh? Oh, my nose hurt just being near those so I threw them away."

". . ." The two of them stared at him with a look that said "are you fucking serious?".

". . . What about the sweets?" Mira asked, obviously struggling to stay calm.

"Oh, I ate them!" he grinned. "They were really delicious, especially the chocolate!"

". . ."

Gray was no idiot, unlike the fire mage that stood in front of him, so he walked away to a safer place before shit went down. Mira, on the other hand, still had a smile on her face but a shadow appeared over her eyes.

"Natsu . . ."

Ang stuff happened.

Mira attacked Natsu, he dodged and got stuff thrown at him which pissed off a lotta people. The wrong people were blamed, a fight broke out, people started yelling, Juvia fainted for some reason, the sweets were forgotten, you get it.

Luckily, Natsu was able to get away from the chaos. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to fight but he was just confused as to why Mira attacked him. Maybe it was because of the sweets? Was she saving those?

"**_Natsu_**!" Mira bellowed, causing him to cower in fear, whatever was the reason the guild was no longer a safe place. So he decided that the best course of action was to leave immediately.

He got outside and was instantly greeted with the sight of his girlfriend. Lucy stared at him in shock and confusion, she was holding a little box that was neatly wrapped up in a red wrapper and tied up with a black bow.

"Natsu, I've been looking everywhere for you!" she said, sighing in what seemed to be exhaustion. The fire mage only looked at her, remembering how sad she sounded earlier that morning. He really did want to make her happy, but . . .

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Lucy asked, looking at him with concern. "You're quiet."

He took a deep breath, he wasn't very good with words but he could at least try to tell her what he feels. "Lucy . . . you're right. I'm an idiot."

". . ." she only blinked in confusion, but when she opened her mouth to say something Natsu beat her to it.

"Don't tell Gray I told you that." he said. "But look, I can admit that I have no clue when it comes to relationships. It took me a long time and a lotta help to figure out that I liked you, _really_ liked you. I had no clue what to do about it back then and I still have no clue what to do about our relationship now."

"Natsu, you don't have to do anything." Lucy said trying to convince him to believe her words, she was frowning and confused as to what her boyfriend was trying to say. "Things are fine just as they are right now."

"No, you're contempt!"

"Contempt?!" Lucy was taken aback by this.

"Yeah, you've learned to be alright with the way things are but you're not _really_ happy. I . . . realized that."

". . . it's 'content' you moron." she muttered, not knowing what else to say. "Why are you bringing this up, anyway?"

"Because . . . I want you to be happy. It's what you deserve."

"I am happy." she told him, but her tone was almost automatic and not at all convincing.

"Lucy . . . When we got together, nothing changed. And I guess that's not right." Natsu crossed his arms, hoping it would help him concentrate. "I should be acting like your boyfriend not just another one of your friends. I know I can be real annoying and dense, I admit that. But I just don't know how this is supposed to work! I can be a pain in the ass, and to be honest I don't know _why_ you fell in love with me."

Lucy continued to stare at him with a frown, but you can see shock in her eyes.

"But despite all that . . ." Natsu took a deep breath before speaking once again. "It might not be much, but despite all that, all I can do is promise you that no matter the reason, when you fall I'll always be there to catch you. Just like back at Phantom Lord . . . So I hope you can bear with me."

The blonde felt like crying right then, he may not know it but Natsu can really have a way with words.

"Damn it, that didn't sound right!" he muttered, scratching his head.

"No, no." she shook her head, a huge smile appeared on her face. "It . . . It was perfect."

Natsu only stared at her for a moment before grinning as well and embracing her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Lucy."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Lucy said before pulling away and handing him her gift. "This day actually went better that I expected."

"That's good." Natsu said. "Hey, why don't we go to the park and hang around the Cherry-blossom tree?"

"I would like that." she nodded.

"Shall we?" Natsu stepped forward and lifted his arm towards her, Lucy chuckled and linked her arm with his.

"I never would've thought you could actually be so sweet."

"Hey! I can be sweet if I want to!" he grumbled. "Don't underestimate me!"

"Yeah, yeah~" Lucy giggled. "Oh, and Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Next year" she stopped walking and pulled him aside so that they were facing each other. "Just buy me some chocolate or flowers, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it ~ !<strong>

**Also, I would like to mention that Erza is not in this fic because OBVIOUSLY on Valentine's Day she's visiting Jellal. (Duh) And it's safe to say that all the pairs mentioned here are a couple.**

**Please go easy on the reviews, I'm out of practice.**

**Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


End file.
